The present invention relates generally to a headlight assembly. Particularly, this invention relates to a surgical headlight assembly with an adjustable light assembly utilizing an LED.
Prior art surgical headlights have several disadvantages and limitations. For example, prior art assemblies typically utilize halogen or xenon bulbs which cause high ambient temperatures and require a cord to operate. The assemblies are also relatively heavy in weight, difficult to adjust and uncomfortable for the operator, such as a surgeon. Prior art headlight assemblies are also inefficient as to energy use and do not provide the true white light beneficial to distinguish color and to provide precise viewing, particularly as required for surgical use.
There is therefore a need in the surgical, medical and other arts for a lightweight portable and adjustable headlight assembly which overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of these prior art devices. The surgical headlight assembly of the present invention overcomes the problems and limitations of the prior art assemblies and provides an adjustable, energy efficient, light weight and effective headlight assembly for the surgical, medical, veterinary and related arts.